


老婆只能我杀，因为…

by MaySense



Category: NCT (Band), Na Jaemin - Fandom, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung - Fandom, Park Jisung（NCT） - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaySense/pseuds/MaySense
Summary: 社内恋爱大明星民和小公主星（所以是性转）偶运吃鸡现场和后台（星诺都是民的后辈师妹）
Kudos: 6





	老婆只能我杀，因为…

**Author's Note:**

> 社内恋爱  
> 大明星民和小公主星（所以是性转）  
> 偶运吃鸡现场和后台  
> （星诺都是民的后辈师妹）

“呀！罗渽民！” 就别说耳机另一端的罗渽民耳朵聋了没，在朴志晟旁边戴着耳机的李帝努耳朵已经聋了。

“怎么又不叫欧巴了？”罗渽民把耳机稍微提起来了一点，把麦往嘴边拉了拉，声音里加了蜜。

耳机那端传来急促的喘息声，要把罗渽民给笑没了。“我叫你带我练，不是叫你每次都杀我！”朴志晟说完差点提不上来气，只能继续喘。

“呀，你到时候上电视了可不能这样，喘成这样…鸭肝瑟情。” 罗渽民的声音更瑟情，而且每次在朴志晟生气的时候就特别得劲。

啪！朴志晟涨红着脸把耳机摔在了桌上。李帝努小心翼翼的拍了拍朴志晟的肩，“怎么，要不要我帮你杀他？”

朴志晟刷的回头，瞪着李帝努，小脸又红又鼓，“我老公轮得到你杀？要杀也是我杀！”说完一把推开李帝努，摔门出去了。

耳机另一端的罗渽民听的咯咯直笑，声音从桌上朴志晟的耳机传出来，听的李帝努直翻白眼，

“可不可以禁止抽情侣一起玩游戏啊。” 李帝努今天又因为这对臭情侣扶额了。

“大家好，新春特辑2020偶像运动会esports在一山面包车dream center举行，我是今天负责的主持，旁边是和我一起负责解说的…”

“来介绍一下今天的参赛选手…今天有艾斯艾慕的男女团联合队！其中三位是参加过上次中秋特辑的，是ntc的罗渽民，和redism的李帝努和朴志晟，上次中秋特辑拿了冠军，对这次比赛有信心吗？”

“信心说不上，我们会努力的。” 果然是罗渽民，就只是带着标准营业微笑说了这么句话，就让场下粉丝叫的要把演播厅楼顶给掀了。

罗渽民把话筒传给了旁边的李帝努，“那redism成员有什么话要说吗？跟前辈有话说吗？” 也不知道主持人哪根筋搭错了，后面跟这么一句话。李帝努听完就把话筒给了隔壁的朴志晟。

朴志晟接过话筒的时候脸红了，拼命的抓揉运动服的衣角。身体稍稍往右边转了点，“…嗯…我们也会努力的…不会给前辈们拖后腿的…”

李帝努看朴志晟拧巴成这样，内心翻了个大白眼，人往另一侧转，结果看到另一侧罗渽民的嘴角正微微上扬。为了克制住白眼不真的翻出来，李帝努挤出了一个大大的狗狗微笑，“太难了真的太难了，还要把我安这俩傻逼中间，怎么不鲨了我。”

个人赛开始前，朴志晟对右边的队友们说，“我们今天就不要队杀了吧？～嗯？～”

大家没说话但是都笑了，当然朴志晟眼里就看见了罗渽民。罗渽民边戴耳机边跟她对视，嘴角的弧度应该是接受了她的撒娇，朴志晟开心的整了整刘海，默默下决心今天一定要拿到奖牌。

“现在ntc的渽民选手是优胜候补！已经3kill了！” 朴志晟听着主持人夸着自己老公心情甚好，笨蛋一样在战场大摇大摆走着。  
  
“啊，ntc渽民用车抓住了redism志晟！” 朴志晟上一秒还在傻笑，下一秒就开始疯狂点鼠标，“啊，搞什么啊，渽民欧巴！” 奈何也不知道该点什么东西，就听见“渽民上次中秋时也队杀了志晟，渽民完全是队杀担当啊！”

  
朴志晟整个人扑在键盘上，虽然火已经窜到头顶了，但理智告诉她现在在录节目，而且自己作为女爱豆还是要保持该有的形象，只好尽量笑着去看罗渽民，“渽民欧巴，太过分啦。”

  
可罗渽民就只是笑笑也不转头看她，朴志晟只好边顺着自己的头发边嘟囔，“啊，真是的，我真是…” 想着上次录节目也被罗渽民杀，平常连线的时候也被罗渽民杀，今天说好了不要队杀，但是又被他杀了，真是气死了！嘴嘟了起来，嘟得老高。

  
不过罗渽民马上也被人盯上kill了，伴着观众席粉丝遗憾的叹息声，罗渽民笑着安慰着粉丝，摘下了耳机。

  
等大家的注意力都转移到其他选手后，飞快的往朴志晟那扫了一眼。

  
朴志晟正托着脑袋，角度略微背向他。罗渽民不知道是自己对着屏幕太久眼睛晃神了，还是怎么的，感觉朴志晟正气得发抖。一如既往的，她越气，他越得劲，转过身后，嘴角快咧到耳朵。

然后就是团体赛了，比赛前几个人聚在一起要打个气，朴志晟也没抬头看罗渽民一眼，比赛就开始了。

  
果然是团体赛，队友间必要的互相照顾让朴志晟感受到了老公的关心，心情变得好了些。

  
有一次朴志晟被击中昏迷了，嚷嚷着这里有人快来。罗渽民一路上没讲话，狂奔到朴志晟的地方，也不管她说这里有敌人，只顾着救她，救完帮她看了一圈，确认没人就头也不回的走了。朴志晟就跟在座的粉丝一样，被冷酷渽民欧巴给帅晕了，心跳扑通扑通的，脸又红扑扑。

  
罗渽民为了给他们队找车，半路灭了一个女团，解说员说“渽民真是女团杀手啊！”

  
朴志晟的心脏仿佛突然被人用力的一握，“？这什么意思，什么叫女团杀手，这样说合适吗？… 不过是事实没错……但是这样说也太过分了吧… 他杀我…但…还杀其他女生……？是我跟她们一样吗？…是这个意思吗？…太过分了！！！”朴志晟边想着，他们团就已经团灭了。

  
李帝努摘下耳机，看到朴志晟咬着牙握着鼠标盯着屏幕，以为是输了太生气了，于是拍了拍她的背，“不用那么生气吧，就游戏而已，平常不是输过很多次了吗，有必要那么…” 还没说完，就被朴志晟瞪了，李帝努莫名其妙，结果朴志晟把眼神收回去前，又恶狠狠的看了罗渽民。

  
得，又在生罗渽民气了。李帝努扶额的同时，爽快的翻了个大白眼。

录制终于结束了，要回休息室了。罗渽民跟队友先离开，李帝努和朴志晟被留下来拍了几张照片。

  
一拍完，朴志晟礼貌的跟工作人员说完辛苦了，等工作人员走了，就气冲冲的往休息室冲。

  
直走，右拐，左拐，右边那扇门…

  
“呀，朴志晟！我们是左边…那间…” 李帝努的声音被啪地甩门声淹没了。

  
得，去罗渽民的休息室了。

朴志晟气鼓鼓的手叉着腰站在罗渽民的休息室里，里面明明还有队友和ntc的工作人员，但见她进来都很识趣的出去了。不知道是给大明星罗渽民面子，还是不想惹公司唯一的小公主。

  
罗渽民坐在化妆台前，透过镜子看着气得发抖的志晟公主，笑着站起来，宠溺的看着她，张开双臂朝她走过去。

  
朴志晟一拳捶在罗渽民的胸口，一拳两拳的打着，死都不讲话，就像琼瑶剧里的矫情女主。

  
罗渽民任她捶了几拳后，一把抓住她的双手，把她圈在了怀里。凑近她的耳朵，“我最近有练胸，是不是捶起来不一样？”

  
朴志晟羞得一把推开罗渽民，又是一拳捶在罗渽民胸口，嗯？确实有点不一样… 傻傻的回想着刚才的触感，结果对上了罗渽民的眼睛，被看穿了，罗渽民笑她真的很笨很可爱，朴志晟气的想离开。

  
转身要走又被罗渽民一把拉回来，紧紧地抱在怀里。“怎么了？” 罗渽民果然知道如何击溃朴志晟的防线，化掉的声音和呼出的气毫无保留的落在朴志晟的耳里。

  
朴志晟委屈的快哭了，“都是因为你，每次都这样，莫名其妙的，总是杀我，我都没玩几下… ”

  
罗渽民看着眼前这个平常在舞台上时而清纯，时而性感，把粉丝玩弄在手中的女明星，竟然在自己面前上气不接下气的撒娇，觉得这也太爽了。

  
但是，还是不够爽，“他们还说什么，你是女团…”

朴志晟又被罗渽民用嘴堵住了，因为朴志晟一直在讲话，所以每次这种时候根本不需要罗渽民去撬开她的牙齿，进去就直接和她的舌头搅在了一起，啧啧的水声，在只有他俩的休息室里被无限放大。

朴志晟听着这个声音，再加上罗渽民要把她吃干抹净式的气势，整个人软了下去。腿一软就要往下坐下去，被罗渽民一把接住。  
罗渽民像看到可爱小动物一样，看着眼前被自己亲的嘴巴肿肿，脸颊有带着粉晕的女孩，又往自己怀里揉。

  
“你刚才说什么…女团什么…” 罗渽民边问，边捏着朴志晟的手掌。

  
“女团杀手…” 虽然没什么力气但还是能听出一点怨气。

  
罗渽民笑着捧起朴志晟的脸蛋，在额头吻了一下，脸颊嘬了一下，“是不是女团杀手我不知道，我只知道我是志晟杀手。”说着用自己的鼻尖去磨朴志晟的鼻尖。

  
朴志晟想生个气，但又没力可生，只好尽力瞪大眼睛以示抗议。  
罗渽民当然看得出她的意思，“知道我为什么总是杀你吗？”

  
朴志晟愣愣的摇头。

  
“因为我老婆只能我杀啊，因为也只能我哄啊～”  
还来不及等朴志晟害羞，朴志晟又被罗渽民捧去喇舌。

  
俩人越喇抱得越紧，下面碰在一起了。

朴志晟被又热又鼓的东西顶到，下意识的后退了一步，两人分开的时候还拉出丝来。朴志晟低着头不给罗渽民亲，搞的罗渽民疑惑了一会儿。

只见朴志晟低着头用自己软软的胸往前顶了顶罗渽民的胸膛，罗渽民这才明白这小女孩现在是满脑子黄色废料，扑哧的笑了出来，去捏朴志晟的脸颊肉。

  
“不是跟你说了吗，你成年了一定干你，现在还不行，知道吗？”

  
朴志晟可怜巴巴的看着眼前态度坚决的欧巴，又害羞又幸福，又有点气自己出道这么久了怎么还不成年，跟渽民哥哥已经好那么久了，就只能亲亲抱抱，烦得直往他怀里钻。

  
罗渽民紧紧地抱着她，一下一下的摸着她的脑袋，嗓子变得低沉又沙哑，“你以为我不想干你吗？我做梦都在干你。”

  
朴志晟真的要被罗渽民烦死，只好使劲把自己的脸埋进他怀里。


End file.
